


GO TO HELL

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frozen parody, Let it go parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer would like everyone to fuck off to Hell, essentially</p>
            </blockquote>





	GO TO HELL

**Author's Note:**

> Another parody!!

The fires glows bright in the Pit tonight

No demons to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I’m it’s God

The Cage is swinging like the storm topside

I couldn’t help it, 

Dad knows I tried

Don’t like Mike in, don’t let him see

Be the good boy you always have to be

Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know

Well now they know!

Go to Hell! Go to Hell! 

Can’t hold my hate anymore

Go to Hell! Go to Hell!

Turn away, and slam the door

I don’t care what Father says

Let the humans wage war

The fire never bothered me anyways

It’s funny how some hatred

Makes everything seem marred

And the rules that once controlled me

Can’t get to me at all!

It’s time to see what to do

To test Father’s well and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I’m free

Go to Hell! Go to Hell!

I am the Morning Star!

Go to Hell! Go to Hell! 

You will all see me fall!

Here I stand, and here I’ll stay!

Let the humans wage war. . . 

My power flies through the air and into man

My grace is spiraling in fiery spirals all around

And one thought bursts into flames like a sparking mass

I’m never going back

The past is in the past!!

Go to Hell! Go to Hell!

I’ll rise at the break of dawn

Go to Hell! Go to Hell!

The favorite son is gone!

Here I stand in the light of flames

Let the humans wage war!

The fire never bothered me anyways!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


End file.
